Automotive vehicles with internal combustion engines require oil to lubricate high friction areas within engine, such as the crankshaft or the pistons. Particulate or debris, such as metal shavings, gasket material and oil sludge, may damage surfaces in these high friction areas, which can result in reduced engine performance or even premature engine failure. Oil filtrations systems are used to remove the debris from the oil as it is circulated throughout the engine by an oil pump. Oil filtration systems typically include an oil strainer assembly that filters the debris from oil drawn by the oil pump from a sump.
Over time, the oil strainer assembly may become plugged, which reduces the ability of the oil pump to pull oil from the sump. The oil strainer assembly must be removed, cleaned or replaced.
It remains desirable to provide an improved oil strainer assembly design that is easier to remove and service compared to conventional designs.